


The Dragon and the Ballerina

by Lemonykitten



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, MBLAQ
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonykitten/pseuds/Lemonykitten
Summary: A series of PWP just because I love this semi-crack pairing.





	

Jiyong groaned softly, back arching, as Joon dragged his lips down the front of the slender man's torso. The taste of that supple skin made the dancer's head spin, his breath coming out in hot pants. Joon's knees were sore from kneeling on the ground and Jiyong clutched his shoulders desperately, leaning back against the wall behind him.

“Ch... Changsun-ah,” the rapper gasped, “Tell me again...”

“You're beautiful, sunbae. My ideal type,” Joon breathed against the Big Bang leader's stomach, tonguing the man's pant-line.

Jiyong whimpered softly, sinking his lithe fingers into the ballerina's silken hair. Joon shivered, nipping at the fevered flesh before him.

“We don't have a lot of time, sunbae,” the dancer commented, his voice low and husky with desire.

The rapper shuddered at the other man's seductive tone and breathily replied, “Y-yeah. Okay. Okay.”

Joon slid his lover's pants over his hips, letting them fall easily to the floor. The ballerina licked a thick stripe up the underside of Jiyong's manhood. A loud moan escaped the rapper's throat, causing him to slap a hand over his own mouth. Joon smiled wickedly, turning the other man to face the wall. The dancer blew a hot breath across his sunbae's sensitive skin, causing his slender partner to shiver once more, moaning quietly.

“Shhh,” Joon hissed, caressing Jiyong's thighs.

“Changsun-ah,” the rapper keened softly.

“Hush, sunbae,” the ballerina chided, nipping his lover's tender cheeks, “We have to be quiet.”

“R-right. I-I'm trying,” the young leader replied, struggling against his desire.

The dancer took a glance towards the door, a thrill flashing through him at the thought that anyone could just walk into the closet they were hiding in at any moment. A terrible prospect that could ruin them both, but, still, the idea excited him. He nipped at the rapper's sensitive behind once more, reveling in the sharp intake of breath the sensation caused, before dipping his tongue down his lover's cleft. Jiyong whimpered above him, legs quivering from the strain of standing under such ministrations. Joon palmed each cheek and squeezed for a moment, before spreading them wider and giving himself more access to the leader's entrance.

As the dancer licked him languidly, Jiyong struggled to stay upright, desperately clutching the wall with one hand, the other wrapped firmly around his mouth. The wrong sound at the wrong time could draw far too much attention. So the rapper keened quietly into his fingers, arching against Joon's touch as the dancer began teasing him open with a wetted finger. The young leader's back arched and it was a battle not to moan aloud, as the ballerina slid a second finger inside of him. An exciting chill ran over him when he heard his lover chuckle darkly and a third finger was quickly added.

Jiyong whimpered quietly, his body shuddering. The dancer looked up his lover's supple frame and wet his lips. He reveled in having this kind of power over his sunbae; reveled in the fact that only he ever got to touch the mighty G-Dragon like this.

Finally, he slipped his fingers out and stood, unbuckling his belt and opening the front of his pants. The rapper looked over his shoulder and the two locked gazes for a moment. Joon gave a wolfish grin and his lover shivered in anticipation. The dancer laid wet kisses along Jiyong's shoulders as he slicked himself with his own precum and then pressed against the rapper's entrance, not yet entering.

“Are you ready for me, sunbae?” the graceful man whispered, nipping at his lover's earlobe.

“Yes, yes,” Jiyong groaned, trying to press back against the other man, craving the sensations, “Please, Changsun-ah. Please!”

Joon gave another dark, hungry chuckle, holding the smaller man firmly so that he couldn't move, “Hush, sunbae.”

Jiyong covered his mouth again and the dancer finally slid himself inside. The rapper keened quietly, his hips undulating against the other man. Joon groaned softly, kissing the leader's face gently.

“You always feel so fucking good, sunbae,” he whispered, giving small, shallow thrusts, “Hot and so goddamned tight.”

The rapper could only whimper in reply, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and hips moving to meet each thrust. Their breath mingled as they writhed against each other, the ballerina's thrusts getting stronger, faster, in response to Jiyong's needy mewls.

“M-more,” the brown eyed beauty begged, clutching at the wall, “Changsun-ah~ I want-”

“Hush,” Joon commanded firmly in Jiyong's ear.

Despite his words though, Joon adjusted his angle to thrust even deeper inside his lover, hitting that bundle of sensitive nerves just the way he knew Jiyong liked it. The smaller man bit down on his lip, hard, to keep from crying out as the sensation of something hot and tight coiled in his stomach. Behind him, Joon's thrusts started getting erratic, losing the rhythm as the dark-haired male felt himself start to fall apart.

Their bodies both shuddered as their climax overtook them. White ropes splattered on the wall, Jiyong gripping his mouth tight against his keening. Joon gave a long, low moan, releasing inside his lover. Then they stood there for a moment, panting and trembling, before the graceful ballerina wrapped his arms around his lover and slowly pulled out. The rapper whimpered and would have collapsed if the larger man hadn't been holding him.

After another moment, Joon loosened his grip, letting his slender lover lean against the wall while the ballerina cleaned them both up with a soft towel he kept in his bag for just such a purpose. Jiyong shakily pulled up his pants and chuckled softly, leaning back against the wall, just watching his lover clean up their mess.

“I love you,” he said softly, making Joon look up at him.

The larger man smiled, caressed the rapper's face and gently kissed him.

“I love you too,” the ballerina replied.

“I suppose we'd... better get back out there,” Jiyong murmured reluctantly, “Before we're missed.”

“Yeah...”

The slender man looked up at his lover and gave him a sly, wicked little smile.

“Same time next week?”

“Hell yes.”


End file.
